Sayonara Moon
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: Kagome has little wishes but many regrets. Why couldn't her life be easier? Why couldn't she just grin and bear it? Why couldn't she keep her illusion up any longer? Easy. She didn't have the will to do it anymore.  "ONESHOT"  Minor Inu/Kag


**[A/N] I just want you to know that this was the randomest thing I've ever came up with and ****don't**** plan on continuing it! I just wanted to share this with you and it's all sudden and crap but hey...it's not like I'm forcing you to read it. I know it's short but could you review and tell me what it's like in your views? My writing style is a bit strange and this is almost a bit gloomy here...oh well, if you do read it thanks.**

* * *

><p><em>One more night I wanna be with you<br>Where I wanna hold you tight  
>it feels so right<br>tonight  
>so leave it up to you<br>and I think the time is right  
>to stop the fight<em>

_- __**One More Night **__- Cascada_

* * *

><p>I skipped into the house, happy about my new glittering temporary tattoo, and dropped my keys on the table. I noticed Sota and some friends playing his video games with intense concentration. No one said a word and the only sounds were the clicking and tapping of the remote buttons and the gruesome sounds coming from the TV. I put my hands on my hips.<p>

"Heh," I said cocking my head to the side. "Why won't Sota greet his sister?"

He grunted in response and continued playing his game. She sighed and went upstairs to pass out her bed. The day had been long and exhausting. Like any other typical day. She flipped over on her back and stared at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. Then she switched her gaze to the real stars outside her window. They were always there, shining bright in the night, every night. It was the one thing she could count on that wouldn't let her down. The moon and sun disappeared every now and then but the stars, she knew, would always be there. It was a lovely thought. She laid there, not knowing how much time had passed but she knew she was just drifting off to sleep when her mom's angry shouts came up the stairs.

"Kagome? Kagome where are you?" She shouted as Kagome rubbed her eyes. "Get down here! Don't make me count!"

Kagome stiffened and shot out her bedroom in a flash and down the stairs where her mom was waiting impatiently. She looked tired yet had enough energy to yell at her. Kagome smiled meekly but her mom's scowl deepened.

"Why didn't you start dinner?" Kagome had forgotten. With all the stress of the day, she'd forgotten to wake up after her nap and start on the chores. "Did you forget? Again Kagome, do not make me repeat myself."

"Yes, ma'am." She nodded and shuffled towards the kitchen in her socks. Taking out a pan, she noticed Sota and his cronies were gone. Good. They wouldn't witness anything if something happened.

"Kagome!" She winced as her mom shouted her name. "Why aren't there new towels?"

She put the pan on the stove and quickly ran to the closet and grabbed two small hand towels. "Sorry, miss." She said hanging them up under her mother's glare. "It must've..." slipped my mind. "...been under a new schedule."

"You'd better not be lying," she sniffed and left, disappearing into her bedroom.

She shook her head and returned to the kitchen. Thankfully, nothing had boiled over and she was safe for the moment. Until her mom came in and knocked over the rice. She tried not to gape like a fish at the mess and took deep calming breaths.

"Well," her mom snapped impatiently. "Clean it up. Don't stand there like a gawking idiot."

She gritted her teeth and grabbed a broom. As she began to sweep, her mom moved into the dining room and sat on the chair with a disapproving sneer. "Can't you do anything right? Honestly, if you weren't your father's child, I would've thrown you out already. I mean, just look at you! You're a completely, useless, fool who can't do anything right. I work all day and come home to see you've forgotten to do all these simple tasks. It's ridiculous. Your brother is so sweet...like an angel." A distant look passed through her eyes before she gave Kagome a glare. "But then...we have you. You stupid girl."

She stood and stiffened, clenching her fists. "Shut up."

"Your father was never as stupid as you," her mom taunted. "He had such greatness about him but you were selfish and just had to make him go to your meaningless whatever, right? It was such a foolish thing to do."

"Shut up." Kagome said a little louder. Her mom stopped in mid-rant, eyes widened. "You just shut up and stop it."

"Now see here you dumb - "

"I'm not!" She shouted. "I'm not dumb. You're selfish but your my mom. So why?" She looked up at her, tears swimming in her eyes. "Why do you treat me like _dirt?_ I've always been good to you!"

She scowled and stood. "You can't do anything right. Simple. You make mistake after mistake and I always have to clean up after you. It's revolting."

"No!" She shook her head. "No I do not! I do it right! Just as you say!"

"How dare you talk back to me!" Her eyes narrowed. "I'm your mother, and I'll do whatever it takes - "

"For power. I know." Kagome dropped the broom and clenched her teeth. "Why can't you accept me how I am? I'll never change - "

"Exactly. You'll never change." Her mom fumed. "And that's that. You're an utter fool with foolish dreams. You're lucky you're even alive today. The pains I had to suffer - "

"So ease them, I love you mom." She choked. "Can't you see that?"

"You're a fool, of course you love me." Her mom said coming closer. "And if you love me, then do as I say."

"I have been! I swear I have," she whispered.

Her mom slapped her. "Don't lie! I know you forgot everything! Get the hell out of his house! You're a good-for-nothing disgrace! I don't want you to **EVER** darken our house with your filth again, understand?"

Kagome stumbled back, holding her cheek. "But mom, I - "

"Ten minutes. That's all I'll give you to pack your belongings. Ten minutes."

"Mom no - "

"TEN MINUTES!"

Kagome stumbled up the stairs stubbornly and grabbed her favorite book, Charlotte's Web, and her stuffed animal. Then she reached under her bed for anything she could hold onto on for memories. Her hands found a shoebox and she pulled it out gasping a little as she realized it was her last gift from her late grandmother. She opened the box and inside lay the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Within two minutes, she had slipped on the lovely gold dress and smiled slightly, yet sadly, as she realized she could go to the party after all.

•••

Everything was great. The gym was finely decorated and it filled up with teenagers with masks quickly. Every seemed to be enjoying themselves and no one spiked to the punch bowl yet either. It would've been perfect though if only -

"Well if it isn't half-breed?" Koga smirked under his green mask.

Inuyasha glared at Koga and was ready to sock him one when Koga suddenly looked elsewhere and his eyes seemed to be glued to someone. He turned his head slightly and his eyes widened. A girl with a gold and silver mask made her way in through the doors shyly and seemed to be looking everywhere at once. She had a shimmering couture bubble hem dress and silver stilettos. Coal colored ringlets surrounded her face and made her sapphire eyes sparkle.

"I'll deal with you later," Koga muttered never taking his eyes off the girl. Inuyasha didn't respond for he was in awe as she sauntered towards the snack table as if to hide from everyone's gaze. There were quiet murmurs in the crowd as a few courageous boys made their way to her. One, he recognized as Hojo, took her hand and kissed it. She seemed to blush slightly under her mask.

"Now who could that be?" Miroku muttered next to him.

"I dunno," Inuyasha's eyes never left her figure. "She's just so...beautiful."

"You were never good with words," Miroku sighed. "She's more of an enchanting goddess."

He suddenly found his feet walking towards her with slow steps. She was quietly talking with Hojo when an angry blonde girl yanked Hojo's arm and turned to glare sharply at the 'Enchanting Goddess' once then dragging him away.

"Excuse me," he pushed through the crowd. He found himself behind her and saw two glittering wings that seemed painted on her bare back that mesmerized him before he blinked and tapped on her shoulder. She turned with a grace he couldn't compare to anyone. "Would you care to dance?"

She seemed taken aback at first then smiled a dazzling smile. "Sure, lead the way."

He held out his arm and she took it with her warm touch. _I recognize that voice._ He thought as they made their way to the dance floor. _I can't place it. Who does it belong to?_ He put an arm around her waist and she put her arms around his shoulders. He realized she was the same height with her stilettos but would've been shorter without them. _Familiar..._

•••

I squeezed my eyes shut and exhaled slowly. _This will be my last night. I might as well enjoy it._

Then, carefully fixing any out-of-place curls and smoothing down the glittering dress, I opened the doors.

The scene made me gasp softly as I took it in. The gym was transformed into a beautiful place with purple and gold streamers trailing to the floor from the high ceilings and the walls were covered in silver glitter. The floor had silver and gold confetti strewn across underneath everyone's feet. There was a soft golden glow that illuminated the room and seemed to welcome her with a smile. She felt the heavy stares and whispers as heads turned towards her.

_So THIS is why I didn't want to be late. _I thought trying not to blush. _Stupid people. Look AWAY!_

She looked down and tried not to run into anyone as she made her way to the snack table so she could stuff her face with the cookies and sweets laid out on the white table. She could feel the presence of people behind her, making the hairs at the nape of her neck prickle.

"You look absolutely lovely tonight," a voice spoke as she turned dropping a cookie reluctantly. _Aww, jeez._

"Thanks," she slightly dipped her head to avoid looking at the boy she knew as Hojo. Any idiot could see it was him.

He smiled what he probably thought was seductively and kissed my hand. "And to what do I owe the honors of you entertaining me with your presence?"

Thankfully, she didn't have to answer as an angry blonde - probably his date – called Gertrude - or Gertie for short - yanked him away, shooting me an angry glare then disappearing with Hojo on her arm. I almost laughed.

I turned and felt a hand tap my shoulder to come face-to-face with a snow white haired, golden-eyed blushing boy in a smoky purple mask. He seemed hesitant and nervous as he most likely said, "Would you care to dance?"

I was shocked at how nervous Inuyasha seemed. I knew by the tell-tale hair but could no one recognize **ME**? I shook the notion from my head and smiled at him, deepening his blush. "Sure, lead the way."

He held out his arm and I took it with a confident air and we made it to the dance floor that had soft lights with what looked like colorful bubbles. A slow dance song was playing so he put his arms around my waist and I put my arms on his shoulders. We slowly swayed to the beat without a word. I felt scared and giddy at the same time.

"So should I ask who you are?" He murmured.

I slowly shook my head and let a playful smile play on my lips. He gulped and tightened his grip.

"Should I guess?" He asked. I nodded my head which got him to smile out of relief. "So...are you Ayame?"

I snorted.

"Guess not," he smiled again making my heart flutter. He thought again, "What about...Kikyo?"

I stuck out my tongue and scrunched my face with revulsion. _Ugh, Kikyo. Really?_

He laughed, making his shoulders shake. "Okay, so definitely not Kikyo." I smiled again. "I'm thinking maybe Sango?"

My smile fades into a pout. This guy was ridiculous.

He started naming multiple girls and I just kept getting more and more depressed as he went along the list in his head. He started running low on names and I started to feel hopeful.

"What about Yuri?" I didn't even bother answering and instead hung my head low. He sighed. "I can't figure it out. I've gone through every girl I know. Who are you exactly?"

"Figures," I spoke sadly. We stopped swaying as the music stopped. I let my arms drop to my sides and looked down at the shiny floor. He pulled his arms back respectively and kept staring at me. I felt uncomfortable and frustrated with the fact that he didn't know my name and the other fact that **PEOPLE WOULD NOT STOP STARING**.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "I can't know every girl's name."

That just made it worse. Was I so unimportant that most people didn't even bother remembering my name? I felt silent sobs rack my body and I just turned and clenched my fists digging my silver nails into my palms. I dressed up and looked pretty because I came here to have fun. I took the time to put on make up, get the dress, and stole my mom's shoes for this. And he couldn't even guess my name!

But then again...I rarely spoke to anyone and closed myself off from everyone since my dad died. I couldn't really blame him.

I sighed and calmed down. Then I turned around and smiled at him. "Oh, well. I know you're Inuyasha. It's not that hard since you have that hair color and those golden eyes of yours."

He grinned and scratched his neck. "Well, you got me."

"But I guess I'll remain a mystery until you can figure out who I am," I tried not to let the disappointment enter my voice.

"Can't you just tell me?" He said holding out his arms.

I shook my head and placed my hands on his shoulders again. "Guessing is the only way to go."

He sighed, frustrated. I let a little giggle escape my lips and he looked up. "I know that giggle...but I can't recall her name."

"Can't you recognize my voice?" I tried hinting.

He shook his head slowly. "I seem to faintly remember it."

"Aww, jeez." I pouted. "I think I should leave you now."

"No! Don't!" He quickly said. I smiled again. "I've got to figure it out..."

"Well," I swallowed nervously. "How about this."

I quickly leaned towards him and brushed my lips against his. I felt a sad tear trickle down my cheek, my heart thunder in my chest and mostly the heat that crept to my cheeks but none of it mattered.

I was giving my first kiss.

* * *

><p><em>"Cross through the night<br>I looked down and lost my way my light  
>Brought to my knees<br>Though the dark surrounds it pulls me down "  
>Still Here - Superchick<em>

The impact of her lips against mine was so sudden, I could barely register what was happening. Her kiss felt...urgent. Almost sad. I closed my eyes relishing in the bliss of joy I felt and felt something trickle down my cheek.

It was a tear.

I opened my eyes and saw a single tear fall from her sapphire eyes. Then she quickly pulled away from me and smiled, letting the crowd part us.

"Remember that." She muttered to me as she disappeared.

"Wait!" I quickly started after her. Isn't it strange how even though you're running after someone who's walking you never catch up to them? That's what I felt. The girl was slowly disappearing from my sight and she was about to disappear into the velvety darkness that laid just beyond the door.

I finally reached the door when her shimmering dress dropped out of sight. I stood there and panted staring out into the darkness as if I could spot her. There was a slight breeze bringing a soft scent of Sakura blossoms to my nose. Without a moment of hesitation, I sprung in that direction and quickly spotted her again.  
>She was quite elusive when she wants to be.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Outside the window is a monochrome world<br>There's no change, everyday is tiresome  
>Being alive is only heavy<br>If I jump, I wonder if it will become lighter"  
>Monochrome Blue Sky - Miku Hatsune<em>

I slowly made my way across the moonlit bridge and stopped in the middle, gazing over the side. It was a peaceful night yet my heart still hammered from the kiss. I didn't know why I did it, I only just felt it was necessary before I left this world.

Forever.

The stars seemed to twinkle and sparkle even brighter than ever and the moon seemed to call to me. If I'm going to die, I might as well do it in style. I shrugged and swung my legs over the side and sat on the railing. A cool breeze ruffled my hair around my shoulders tickling my neck. I slowly unstrapped my shoes and turned to drop them on the bridge. They landed on the wood safely. _At least mom will get her shoes back._ I thought with a smile. I stood and balanced on the bridge, gazing at the deep darkness below me. I sighed. Did I really want to do this?

_Of course you do._ The voice said. _Everyone ignores you. Even your mother. She blames you for his death. Everyone does._

"But I didn't mean to," I whispered more to myself than the voice.

_Oh, dearie they never loved you after the accident. She only loves Sota. He's got everything hasn't he?_ I nodded numbly. It was true. He got the best birthday presents, Christmas presents, even the best parts of dinner! I had tried to ignore it but after two years of it, I just couldn't take it anymore. _So go. Join the only person that will love you. Your father._

I brightened at the idea. My dad...in heaven...I _want _to go to. _Hey, Dad? I'm coming to see you now. Did you wait for me?_

"Hey stop!" My shoulders jerked and I lost my footing. _Wait! I'm not ready to go yet! No!_ Before I felt myself shut down, I heard the voice again.

_Good bye_

* * *

><p><em>The girl has to be around here somewhere.<em> I thought sniffing the air for her scent. _I'm pretty sure she went this way. Now where is - ah! Okay, this way! _I turned and followed her scent all the way to the old bridge. _What could she be doing all the way out here?_

A shadow crossed the bridge and I looked to see a figure standing bear foot on the edge of the bridge. I blinked. It had to be her. But the look on her face said she was about to -

"Hey stop!" I quickly shouted and ran to her. She jerked her head around but lost her balance and started to fall. I ran to the edge and arched for her. Anything. I gripped her hand and tugged it up with all my strength. I pulled her over the bridge and held her in my arms, making sure she was okay. Her heartbeat was faster but otherwise, she was fine. I felt stupid for shouting like that. _I almost killed her._

"Nngh..." she faintly moaned and turned her head. Her mask slid off to the side and I saw her face for the first time. It was beautiful. She really was enchanting. Her lashes were long and there was a stain of pink on her cheeks. Her skin was soft and like pale ivory. It was breathtaking.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" I asked. I knew her. She was the girl who always smiled. The one who I had had a crush on since kindergarten. I didn't guess her because, well, why would she dance with _me_? I fell for her kindness and smiles. She was a smart girl with good athletic abilities and always brought on a cheerful air about her. But when her dad passed away in fifth grade, she shut herself off from everyone. Friends. Teachers. Even her family. Then her mom kept blaming her for her dad's death but I didn't know past that.

"Inu...yasha?" Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at me with her chocolate colored eyes. "Did you...save me?"

I blushed and nodded, thankful for the darkness. "Why were you going to jump?"

She shook her head. "I don't really know. It's just...everyone hates me." Tears fell down her face. "My mom especially. She treats me like I'm an abomination. Just cause' I wanted

dad to come. I only wanted to show him...but he got into the accident...mom hates me. She does!"

She gripped onto my shirt and cried. I put my arm awkwardly around her and patted her back. "Not everyone hates you. Your friends love you. Your brother loves you." She sniffled.

"And...I...love you...too."

She stopped and looked at me in surprise. "What?"

I blushed harder. "Well, uh, not everyone hates you."

She shook her head. "No. After that. What'd you say?"

I swallowed nervously. "Well I um, I said, you see...I told you...I love..you too."

She smiled and hugged me. "That's good." Her lips tickled my ear as she leaned in and whispered, "because I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>"Like the moon and sun, even when near or far<br>Please be close enough  
>To capture my light"<br>"Smile" - Myco_


End file.
